


Plain and Simple

by myria_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i love almost-married couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myria_chan/pseuds/myria_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because forever starts with a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain and Simple

**A/N:** This started out very cute and fluffy, and then it became deep, and romantic, and vague... Ahahahah~ Happy DaiSuga Week everyone! :D

* * *

 

There is a jolt—a sudden pulse of electricity—his nerves never feels more alive than this moment; like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle fitting in all the places, the gears of a clock finally connecting—and Daichi is hit with a sudden impulse to imprint this memory into his soul, to memorize every sound, sight, taste, scent, texture of this near perfection; to share a moment—a living, breathing, beating moment of absolute existentiality.

And before he knows it, he has his arms draped around Koushi’s waist, body pressed against the back that has supported him at the roughest of times, face burning as he buries it against Koushi’s nape.

“Go out with me,” he hears his voice say.

There is a pause; the body he is holding stiffens with the stillness of the moment, before a melodic laughter fills the air, the anxiousness away ebbing away with its sweet music.

“Daichi,” he hears Koushi’s voice, sounding as deliriously happy as he is. Still chuckling, Koushi wounds a pair of their hands together and presses it close to the left side of his chest, tilting his head back so it rests on top of Daichi’s head. “We’re  _already_ dating.”

“Oh are we?” Daichi says as if sharing the joke.

Koushi attempts to wiggle out of the embrace to honor his lover a steady look in the eye, but finds the bounds around his waist made out of iron grip, refusing to let go.

Daichi will never let go. He will hold on as long as he has to. He feels that if he loosens even a little, they might do something stupid and completely ruin the moment. Or make it even more perfect.

He isn’t sure where exactly they began but he does know he doesn’t want them to end, and if the raging beat under his knuckles are his proof, he knows the sentiments are shared.

 


End file.
